More Than a Kiss
by detective-giggles
Summary: Yes, you guessed it...some DENVER related FLUFF! Heavy fluff warning. One shot! Please read and review


A/N: Okay, here's my (rather pathetic) attempt at Denver Fluff. It was inspired yesterday after I made my twin write out the booty call scene with me… And then I walked outside into the best rain storm ever!!! High Fluff warning!!! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But if I did, we'd never be lacking for fluff! Trust me:0)

>>

"I can't believe the weather changed so quickly!" Emily groaned. She sighed as she ran a little faster.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully it'll die down as quickly as it picked up. We've got almost half a mile to go!"

Luckily, the case that Matt and Emily had been assigned to had ended well. Unfortunately, they weren't able to get a direct flight from Denver to L.A. until morning. Emily, bored in the motel room, had decided to go for a run. Matt, simply wanting and excuse to hang out with his partner, agreed to accompany her around the strange town. Now, running back through the storm, he wished he hadn't. They heard thunder in the distance and sped up, yet again. Oh well, Matt realized silently, it could be worse. They were in Colorado, after all. It could be snowing.

"Or not," Emily muttered as they realized the rain was coming down harder, "Damn. It's not rain… It's hailing!"

As the pair rounded a corner, their motel came into view. They sprinted across the parking lot and up the flight of stairs. The stairs were covered, luckily, but that didn't stop the wind.

Emily stood at the door, arms crossed, waiting for Matt to find the key and let them in. As he checked his pockets, he found himself staring at his partner. Emily was bouncing on her toes, trying to warm up a little. Some of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and was now matted to her face. Her oversized sweatshirt was now a dark gray and it clung to her athletic frame.

"Oh, thank god!" Emily murmured as Matt pushed the door open. She hurried inside and he followed close behind, "I'm freezing…"

Matt watched as Emily hurried to her duffel bag, shivering. Although it was completely inappropriate, he couldn't deny the feelings of attraction towards his partner. She was beautiful, that was for sure. But--there was more than that. She was funny and sassy. Emily was intelligent-he knew that and respected her for it. She knew it as well, but she was never snobbish-unlike other ivy-league types he's known.

"Hey… Why don't you take a warm shower… I'll order us some dinner," he suggested, grabbing the phonebook out of the drawer.

"G-good idea!" Emily grinned, "I'll hurry."

"Don't worry about it- You want pizza or Chinese?" Matt asked, holding up two takeout menus that he found.

"Anything that delivers! I'm not leaving!" Emily said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Pizza it is," Matt grinned as he picked up the phone.

>>

Emily turned on the water as hot as it would go and quickly stripped. As the mirror became cloudy, she opened up the curtain and stepped inside. Her feet tingled as the hot water came in contact with her cold skin. She slowly stepped into the stream of water, allowing herself to adapt to the temperature slowly.

As she shampooed her hair, her thoughts turned to their last assignment, and her partner. He was an amazing negotiator; that was for sure. He was impudent and he broke the rules- but it worked for him. There was something-charming-about him. Emily couldn't determine what it was. He was just…different from most guys.

She stood still as the hot water cascaded down her back. She closed her eyes and could almost picture Matt, accompanying her. She could feel his arms around her- his lips pressed against hers…her neck… her collarbone…

Abruptly she turned, adjusting the water so it was cooler. She chastised herself for even entertaining such thoughts. Although she wasn't certain, Emily was sure there was a rule against fornicating with other members of the bureau-especially one's partner. Plus, for her little fantasy to happen, he would have to have some interest in her- and she was sure he didn't.

>>

"I feel so much better!" Emily murmured softly as she emerged from the bathroom in sweats and a tank top. "And I can feel my toes!" she laughed. She paused near the doorway and yawned. Placing a hand on the wall, she pulled her foot up behind her in a quad stretch. Matt bit back a smile as he watched her switch legs, "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

"I remember now why I've always hated running!" Matt said from the second queen sized bed. He was lying down and he had one arm behind his head, propped up with all four pillows.

Emily grabbed the ice bucket off the dresser, "I'm gonna go fill this up," she said.

When Emily returned, she set the bucket of ice on her bed and tossed her duffel there as well. Matt watched as she pulled a gallon sized Ziploc bag out of the side pocket, along with a Sudoku book and an ACE bandage.

"That's an-uh-interesting collection there…"

"My knee's bothering me," Matt watched as Emily poured some of the ice into a bag. Then she climbed onto the bed and slipped a pillow under her leg. She rolled up her sweats and Matt could tell her knee was swollen before she put the ice on it.

"That doesn't look good…" he commented as she opened her book.

"It's not too bad… It's more inconvenient than anything else," she said as she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm starving!" Matt announced. He grabbed his wallet off the night table and disappeared around the corner. Emily could smell the pizza before she saw it.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"Anchovies and extra cheese," Matt said with a grin.

"My favorite," Emily muttered sarcastically. Matt flipped the box open and set it on the bed next to Emily. She was relieved there wasn't little fishes adorning the top.

"Just kidding," he said, "It's extra cheese and pepperoni!"

"That really is my favorite!" Emily grabbed a piece and took a large bite.

"Mind if I-uh-" Matt gestured to the bed next to her.

"No, go for it!" Emily said between bites, "Hey… How much do I owe you for the pizza?"

"Don't worry about it!" Matt shook his head, "My treat."

"I feel bad-let me give you something," Emily said, taking a second slice.

Although Matt could think of one thing he wanted Emily to give him- he decided to ignore the comment and said, "You can owe me later, how about that?"

Emily grinned, "Deal." She finished her second slice and then re-opened her book.

"Have another piece," Matt offered. He picked up the box and set it on the floor next to the bed.

Emily laughed, "No, thanks… Our run wasn't that effective. Two is enough…"

Matt grinned, "Well, if that's what you're worried about, I can help you burn off those extra calories!" he said without thinking.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise and amusement, "Excuse me?"

Matt shook his head, "I didn't- I didn't just say that."

Although she tried, Emily couldn't hide a smile, "Oh really?"

"Emily, I-"

"Matt."

"No, I didn't-"

"Matt."

"What I meant-"

As Matt tried to explain his comment, Emily leaned in until her lips made contact with his. She pulled away-just far enough to gauge his reaction. Matt smiled as he brought his hand to her cheek gently before slipping it behind her head and returning the kiss.

She slid down until she was lying flat and Matt straddled her hips, his lips creating a trail down her law line, onto her neck and collarbone. She tilted her head back, allowing him better access. Matt slid a hand under her shirt and his touch brought her to her senses, she moaned softly and then tried to pull away, "M-Matt… Maybe we shouldn't… I mean, I'm sure there's rules and…"

Breathing heavily he stopped kissing her and brought his face mere centimeters from hers, and gazed into her eyes.

"Screw the rules," she said, bringing her lips to his once more.

>>

Emily sighed happily. Matt was already asleep, but she didn't mind. She snuggled closer, hoping not to wake him. Her head was rested comfortably on his chest, his arm around her lightly.

Her mind was racing as she thought about the past couple hours. She was sure they had just broken the biggest rule of all- but then again, who was going to tell? Emily smiled to herself. For once, she broke the rules-and it wasn't half bad.

>>

THE END :)

A/N: Okay, I realize how HIGHLY unlikely it would be that they would actually SHARE a room, but... After all, it is fiction, right??? All's fair in love and fluff!


End file.
